Awakened
by The Jib Maestro
Summary: Izuku Midoriya goes into the mountains to discover how to unlock the power inside of him. Upon returning to UA, he begins smiling more, knowing that tests and battles with other students loom. It all begins with a challenge from Bakugo, and then the beast becomes unleashed, along with the use of the most powerful Quirk of all time. (Insanely powerful Izuku, Izuku X Momo)
1. Chapter 1: Green Rage

**Chapter One: Green Rage**

..

..

Somewhere in the mountains, a green haired boy stood at the lakefront, thinking, staring at the white glove in his hand, his thoughts ringing in his head.

 _All Might said I can take a quick break from all this hero work to have some time to myself. Here in the mountains of Iha._

 _All my life I've heard the same things, weakling, coward, wuss._

He looked upward, it all building in his head.

The teen stared over the lake, thinking.

 _They say, and they still call me weak. They laugh at me, they joke._ _They never realize how much it hurts._

He remembered how even though he was kind to young Bakugo, the blonde was still rude to him, still cruel.

Midoriya had done nothing his whole life to warrant this kind of response, but nonetheless, it was thrown at him.

Izuku was laughed at in class, his book burned by Katsuki, all of it just mellowed in his mind.

At the bank of the lake, by the tiny rocks where the water flowed onto them softly, Izuku stood looking down at his white sneakers.

 _My whole life I've been kind...but I was given nothing in return...Why? After the battle with Todoroki, I still lost after giving it my all. It's as if everything is cruel to me._

He walked away, kicking a small black pebble into the lake.

Staring at his fist as he walked, Izuku still kept thinking.

 _I still don't understand why my Quirk hasn't activated completely yet. What's left for me? Do I even still have one?_

The teen just walked around the lake thinking. He sat on a part of the mountain, looking over the lake sitting down, resting his green haired head atop his crossed arms on his knees.

 _I don't know why, but I feel a need to be stronger, to become a better hero. Todoroki, Kacchan, even Momo, they're all stronger. Do I deserve that? As someone who admires heroes more than anyone else?_

He stood up walking away, getting slightly angrier by the minute.

 _I want to be a hero. More than anything else. But I feel something..._

Izuku was standing in the middle of a forest clearing, looking around it.

 _What is it?_

He clamped a fist over his heart, feeling it beat.

 _There's something in my chest, this feeling. It's starting to move. Like lava, why does it feel so hot?_

It began to boil, the anger spreading.

He began twitching, his head suddenly ticking to the side a little.

"I...I..." Izuku began grunting, glowing green lines appearing across his body, his eyes beginning to glow and his hair floating as tennis ball colored lightning blasted the air around him.

 _I don't know why, but there is an unleashing of strength in my body...Like there's something being released..._

"I...I..." He began seeing rocks levitate around him, rising as the ground shook from his anger.

"I finally have it!" The green haired boy yelled, his eyes of the same color widening and glowing, as he sprinted so fast the leaves on the trees of the forest whipped backwards as he sprinted.

His legs became a blur, running as fast as he could towards the lake, making leaves fly in his direction.

 _I can feel my anger course through my body, as if every tiny thing I withstood is fueling my strength...This is Full Cowl at its fullest_ _..I just have to unleash it completely!_

When reaching the lake, Izuku began to literally run across the water, moving so quickly he didn't sink into it, instead he moved across it.

There was a huge rock at the center of the lake, jutting outwards from the water in its large mass.

All his frustration charged up in his fist, making it glow green, lightning crackling off his body as he became an emerald glow, like a shooting star across the lake.

"I have it!"

In a triumphant yell, mixed with pure fury, Izuku Midoriya's right fist flew directly into the rock, running so fast towards it, so much force and strength in his body that it blasted apart, tiny rocks flying everywhere in an explosion of air.

After the rock crumpled and blew, he ran through it, sprinting across the water, his glowing green eyes noticing two boulders at the edge of the lake.

 _The only thing I need to do to awaken my Quirk is use my anger. If I can become this monster of speed and strength, then nothing can stop me, I'll finally be..._

"A hero!"

After running across the entire lake, a massive double wall of water collapsing back into it after the leaving of their creator, the boy didn't even hesitate.

He picked up one boulder, an enormous rock so large it was twenty times his size.

Izuku hurled it into the air, before launching off his now incredibly strong legs, flying into the air.

While in the air, he charged up his punch, clenching his jaw in rage, his fist glinting with green electricity before it blasted straight through the rock, making it have tennis ball colored cracks across its hull, before bursting into flecks of stone like a shell in the air.

"Rrrraaaaaaa!"

Yelling loudly out of anger, he flew downwards, his right fist ready for another punch.

Striking the ground like a grass colored meteor, he made the ground tremble under his massive strength, before it crumpled and sent the other boulder flying into the air.

Still yelling in anger, utterly mad with a need to destroy, he flew upwards, flying into the air with his right foot soaring with the strength of a TNT blast.

His white sneaker flew upwards, and in a single mid air kick, the boy blasted open the massive boulder, kicking through it.

When landing on the ground he sprinted, blurring from his speed obviously, to the side of the mountain, a huge upwards wall of rock, before punching through it.

He began to make a sort of cave, both green glowing fists smashing into the mountain side, as Izuku kept punching into it, going deeper and deeper rocks flying outward from the man made cave like cannon blasts.

Every time he struck, a lime green explosion occurred, the teenager becoming so angry he could not think, punching into the mountain side again and again and again.

Getting slightly bored, he turned around and sprinted out of the cave he carved with his incredibly powerful fists and blurred back into the center of the lake, making water fly in the process.

 _If my Quirk doesn't give me this trait, then I'll never be what I really want to be...the greatest super hero of all time!_

His entire body convulsing and bouncing upwards, Izuku flew into the air, soaring.

Flying, his anger continued, moving upwards and upwards, his sneakers touching nothing.

Until he was at the clouds did he not release his anger in one single movement.

Both of his hands flew outwards from his body, extending them while still flying in the air, above the clouds.

Two enormous bolts of green lightning flashed from his hands, almost as if there was a thunderstorm occurring.

But there was a thunderstorm occurring.

A thunderstorm of rage that is. In young Midoriya's heart, unleashed by his earth shattering fury.

...

...


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge from Kacchan

**Chapter Two: The Challenge from Kacchan**

* * *

 _A/N: Votes for Pairings:_

 _Deku X His shoe: 1 (I know this is a joke but I still rolled on the ground laughing when reading it)_

 _Deku X Jirou: 1_

 _Deku X Itsuka: 2_

 _Deku X Nejire: 2_

 _Deku X Kyouka: 1_

 _Deku X Himiko: 1_

 _Deku X Momo: 3 (Wins! Also I secretly love this pairing and wish there was more fanart of the two!)_

 _All right guys, here's the deal...after careful deliberation...I've made this a Momo X Deku fic. Hope I haven't angered anyone with this decision. After all, it won over every other ship. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **..**

Izuku sat in UA's main cafeteria hall by himself for lunch, Uraraka had gone home sick for the day and Tenya was studying for a test in the library.

He sipped soup from his spoon, looking a few white tables over to Momo Yaoyorozu, chatting and smiling with her group of friends. The tall black haired girl was extremely popular, her raised hair alarming like her in its presence.

Momo's popularity had skyrocketed ever since she tutored loads of students for the previous semester's finals, the girl was hailed as a princess by most people.

The green haired boy kept downing soup slowly, staring over his spoon at her.

 _Yao-chan's so pretty...I like her hair but, I don't know what draws me to her._

As she giggled behind her hand over a joke Mina made, black hair bouncing, hand over her mouth, his green eyes lowered to her school uniform covered chest. He shook his head the second this happened, his green hair waving with it.

 _No. Todoroki handed me my butt last Sport's Festival. She'd go for him in a heartbeat before me._

"Hey Midoriya." The tiny boy Minoru Mineta chortled walking up to him with a yellow textbook under his left shoulder, "Who're you staring at?"

"Doesn't matter." Izuku responded calmly, drawing more soup to his lips.

"Hey." Mineta said, looking at him, "You'd usually get scared if anybody caught you staring at someone."

He said nothing, continuing to sip some more soup while looking across a few tables at her.

"You've changed a lot since you came back from the Iha Heights. What the hell happened there?"

Izuku shook his head again, looking at him, "What do you want Mineta?"

"Er..." The purple grape haired boy drawled, extending his hands to offer his textbook, "Can you help me study for today's quiz?"

"Sure." He said, turning his green haired head to take the textbook, only for...

Katsuki Bakugo to walk over and snatch it, "Ey? What's this?"

Mineta jumped up and down, reaching for it, "Give it back Kacchan! Give it back!"

The blonde's mindless goons guffawed as Bakugo held it in the air, chuckling to himself.

Izuku stood up, after laying his spoon in the red bowl with a clink, "Give it back. Now."

"Hm?" Katsuki asked, looking at him, "Since when do you have the balls to stand up to me? Did you actually grow a pair in the mountains?"

"Now."

He shook his blonde spiky haired head, "Nah. I actually think I rather like...Biology." Katsuki said, looking at the textbook's cover, "I'm gonna keep it."

Izuku was heavily tempted to knock him out of the school with a single emerald colored electric punch, but instead he gripped the book, wrenching it out of Bakugo's hands.

The boy grew angry instantly, growling and trying to get it back only for the entire cafeteria to watch intently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku saw Momo watching, which made him act impulsively, beginning to play tug of war with him over the book, Mineta watching from below, his eyes seeing his textbook being pulled back and forth.

"It's mine!"

"Give it back to him!" The green haired teen yelled back, the cafeteria slowly egging them on to fight, cheering after Mina shouted something.

"Beat each other up!" The pink skinned girl cheered, before the other students joined in the cheers.

"What is going on here?" An enormous voice boomed, All Might had appeared in his blue suit and proud smile.

Bakugo turned around slowly, "Sir! I was just teaching Deku here," He said smiling and tapping Izuku's grey uniform covered back, "A little lesson about Biology."

"Biology?" Mineta piped up, "Isn't that your worst subject?"

"As a matter of fact it is." Izuku added smiling, seeing Katsuki ball his fists and twitch, steam coming out of his ears.

"Well, I'm glad you're putting effort into helping other people for once Young Bakugo." All Might complimented pridefully, putting a large hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, "Makes you a better hero too."

"Thank you...sir." Bakugo huffed through gritted teeth, shaking in his anger, heavily tempted to knock Mineta's and Izuku's heads together in a blind rage.

After All Might turned around and walked away, Katsuki shoved the textbook into Izuku's school uniform covered chest, before pointing at the clock hung on a blue supporting pillar, "School rooftop. Six o'clock. Be there."

The cafeteria looked to Izuku, knowing he'd refuse outright like he would any day, like the supposed coward he was.

"All right then." He said smiling calmly, surprising everyone.

A large number of students gasped, muttering amongst themselves.

"Did Midoriya just accept Bakugo's challenge?" Tsuyu asked Mina, in her frog like tone.

"Wasn't he a total scaredy cat?" Hanta Sero pointed out, the black haired boy speaking to his friends at his table.

"That guy is like a whole different person ever since he came back from Iha..." Toru awed, the girl shaking her invisible head in disbelief.

Mina Ashido turned to her new friend who tutored her, "Oi. Yao-chan, did you see that?"

"Of course I did." Momo answered instantly, crossing her arms over her proud bust line, "Has Midoriya always been so defiant?"

"No." The pink haired girl smiled while shaking her head, poking her finals tutor in the side with an elbow, "Do you think that's hot Yao-chan?"

"No." The spiky black pony tailed girl said blandly, before turning around and walking away.

Momo smiled to herself while walking away, speaking in her head.

 _Just a little._

Bakugo smirked, "Hmf. I bet I can kick your ass without even using my Quirk. So I won't scorch your panties off."

"We'll see Kacchan." Izuku smirked calmly, leaving after handing the textbook down to Mineta.

The grape haired boy caught up to him, "Wait, you're actually going to fight him?"

"Don't worry about it," The green haired teen assured, still walking towards his home room, 1-A, "C'mon Mineta, let's get to class." He muttered, hearing the electric lunch bell ring.

..

..


	3. Chapter 3: New Student, New Quirks

**Chapter Three: New Student, New Quirks**

..

..

 _A/N: Because I have to balance things out, I will be introducing a villain who is formidable. But there will be a bit of a twist...the other characters won't know he's evil for a while. Why do I do this? It adds a bit of Mystery/Tension to the whole scenario. I have his character info posted on my profile if anyone's curious._

 _Enjoy the Chapter!_

* * *

 _.._

Mineta smiled as he walked with Izuku, "So. I saw who you were staring at. The princess of the school. She's pretty close to Ms. Queen, Hado."

"That's Yao-chan for you..."

"Mm." The grape haired boy said closing his eyes and smiling, "Those breasts. Such mighty mountains of flesh."

This got Young Midoriya thinking, "Hey, Mineta."

"Yeah?" He asked, as the two of them turned around a corner, still heading for 1-A.

"You look at girl's boobs right?"

"All the time man." The incredibly short boy said proudly, tapping the yellow Biology textbook under his right armpit.

The two grey school uniformed boys kept walking, before Izuku asked a question, "Would you say Yao's breasts are the largest in the whole school?"

"Hmm..." Mineta said, rubbing his little chin while still walking down the hallway towards their homeroom, "That's a tough one, after enough...analysis...yes. They're perfect though. I've admired the female form enough to say they're still proportional and all that."

Izuku nodded, "All right. Do we have a lab today?"

"We have a quiz, come on you knew this. We were going to study...but the lunch bell rang."

"Not before a certain blonde Captain Dickless attacked."

"Whoa!" Mineta cried, looking up at him, "Since when are you the insulting type?"

Izuku didn't answer, before walking into the classroom and letting the short boy rub his chin again, pushing his seat back and sitting in it.

As Mineta rubbed his chin, he thought to himself.

 _Something happened to Midoriya. He's so different. The day he'd even mention breasts would be an anomaly unto itself. He's not the same person, that's for sure._

The green haired teen raised an eyebrow, looking at the front of the class right next to the Sensei's podium, where a male student was standing, wearing the same grey uniform as everyone else.

As every student took their usual spots, the sleepy looking Eraserhead teacher, Shota Aizawa, lifted his arm after the electric bell rang.

"All right everyone." He said in his typical calm voice, raising a left arm to indicate the student, "We have a new student joining us from Hokkaido. Please welcome, Kozo Yokiji."

"Hello Kozo!" The class said in unison.

The tall boy next to Aizawa's podium bowed, "Thank you Sensei."

After he stood up straight, the class looked at him.

Kozo had perfectly slicked back obsidian colored hair, which came out in perfect rows of steely cold black. His clear light blue eyes were surrounded by black lines, which appeared like thin shiny rocks, broken up in rows.

Shota sighed, "Er... Mister Yokiji...go sit down in Miss Uraraka's empty spot, she's sick today and it's right there in the very back left corner. We'll get you a proper desk in time."

As he walked to the back corner of the classroom's rows, Izuku's green haired head followed him, along with the heads of many other students, curious as well. The boy thought to himself, muttering in his head.

 _Hmm...I wonder what his Quirk is...I don't doubt it involves those tiny curved pieces of obsidian around his eyes..._

Sensei Aizawa cleared his throat, "For today's lesson, we will be talking about a certain type of Quirk. The Supers."

"Supers?" The class asked in unison.

"Supers." The long black haired man repeated calmly from his podium, moving to the chalkboard and picking up a small white piece of chalk, beginning to draw, explaining, "Every four hundred years about two humans in a generation are born with a Super Quirk. The last one's ended the Sengoku Period."

As he drew two male looking figurines on the chalkboard, white lines radiating from them, Mina smiled, "Wow! That's incredible Sensei, you should be an artist."

The class murmured in agreement as Shota smiled with his back turned to the class so they wouldn't see, "Thank you Miss Ashido."

Tenya raised his hand after the Sensei finished his white chalk drawing and turned around, "Mister Iida?"

The boy fixed his glasses and looked upwards, "Didn't they collide and create the Iyazaki crater?"

"Yes. They fought over control of Japan centuries ago and had what I guess you would call a little showdown." His back was covering a small part of the drawing, "Its result was..."

The class gasped when he moved, showing the drawing.

"Catastrophic."

A massive explosion was drawn, houses being torn apart and the very earth being shook.

Aizawa kept speaking, "Instead of a quiz, I decided to show you all this. Most teachers don't tell their students this because it is considered to be an urban legend, a myth lost to history, as four hundred years have passed, and no one with a Super Quirk has been born yet."

A black haired boy raised his hand from the back of the class, "Sensei?"

"Yes Mister Sero?"

"Do you believe it's real?" Hanta asked.

He rubbed his chin calmly, "I'm hoping it's not. Anyone with this much power shouldn't even have it. Just the mere possibility that they may use it for evil haunts me."

Izuku stared at his hands, thinking in horror.

 _Do I have this much power? How is this even possible?_

Shota kept speaking, walking back to his podium, "Super Quirks are passed down through the male genes. Only a father may pass it down to their son, it is not random. Unsurprisingly, Super Quirks are thousands of times stronger than any other regular one. It is said when fully activated, where nothing is held back, absolutely nothing, a loud ringing sound is heard across the planet, like a gong. Records vary on this. The powers they may wield could stalk nightmares..."

Everyone was unsettled by this, shifting uncomfortably in theirs seats, except for the unfazed boys, Todoroki, Izuku and Kozo. The green haired boy stared at his desk, his voice mumbling in his mind, flashing back to his rage in the mountains.

 _The last time I went Full Cowl, I didn't hear a gong sound. Was I actually holding back anything? Do I even have this Super Quirk?_

Sensei Aizawa shook his head, dismissing the thought, "Luckily, the last two users of these Super Quirks killed each other at the Iyazaki Crater over four hundred years ago."

Izuku caught on to this, "Wait. Sensei."

"Yes, Mister Midoriya?"

"Couldn't they have children?"

"They never had children. Their family trees ended with them. Intense research has been put into this, to see if they ever did. But they didn't. All other Super Quirk users had family trees that died out, all across the globe. It is now nothing more than history."

The class groaned lazily when their Sensei Aizawa said something next, "And now, for your assignment. You will be placed into groups of two, and spend the rest of the period researching their family trees, along with the Super Quirk users of other countries. You will choose three of them, and rank them in order from your greatest to least favorite, along with a seven paragraph explanation of why. Each. Formal voice only, include their powers. That'll be all." He ordered, walking from his podium to his desk after posting the groups on the board.

The class huddled together to see who they were paired with.

Tsuyu and Toru huddled together and looked at the paper. The invisible girl crossed her arms, "Hmf. Looks like Uraraka-chan isn't here. What's the point of being in a group of three if the third member isn't even at school today?"

"She'll come back eventually Hagakure-san." The frog-like girl Tsuyu pointed out.

"Yeah I know." She said, the two of them walking off together.

Tenya raised an eyebrow, "I'm with...Aoyama?"

The blonde boy gave his signature sparkly smile and raised a thumb, "You know that'll be fun Iida-san!"

Tenya face palmed and groaned, "Ergh...you have got to be kidding me."

New kid in town, Kozo, eyed the list and turned his head to Todoroki.

The two boys apparently had similar attitudes, looking at each other after seeing the list, nodding, and walking off to get textbooks, getting right to work. Not uttering or showing the tiniest bit of complainant mood.

Mineta bounced into the air, pressing his finger to the list with a smile, "I'm with Mina-san!"

Grumbling in her head, the pink skinned girl ground her teeth together.

 _Sensei Aizawa put me with pervy Mc-grapehead? Why? It's gonna be hard to do this assignment when he's staring at my chest the whole time..._

Izuku pressed his finger to list, trying not to smile in front of her, "Okay then. I'm with you Yao."

Momo shrugged, feeling a little happy on the inside.

 _He's the only person to come close to my grade on last semester's final. He's cute too I guess._

As the two of them sat together, taking notes from the textbook, Mineta smirked and gave a thumbs up to the green haired boy only a few desks over.

Izuku shook his head, the young hero murmuring when a crumpled up piece of paper was thrown to his head. After it bounced off and landed on his desk, he read it.

 **When 6:00 hits, I'm gonna knock your block off Deku.**

The boy nodded to himself repeatedly, before writing a response, his pencil moving from his notebook to the un-crumpled note ball, and tossing it back to him.

Bakugo read it aloud quietly, holding the paper out in front of him after un-crumpling the ball that landed on his desk, "Try me."

Shaking in his seat in fury, his partner, Hanta Sero, started eyeing the blonde curiously, as the angry teen tore up the paper.

 _Eerrrrrrrgh! How the hell did he get so cocky?_

Getting bored instantly, and looking to vent some steam, the spiky blonde haired teen pushed his chair out from his desk and walked over to the quiet corner of the class, where Uraraka should sit.

"Oi. New kid." Bakugo taunted, pushing Kozo's desk with a raised right foot and making his note book slide off, "Your hair gel looks stupid."

"At least my hair doesn't look stupid by default, I can always get rid of this look you know." Yokiji answered quietly and calmly in his deep voice, after picking his note book back up from the floor to his right.

Bakugo growled, balling his fists and baring his teeth, "After I beat the crap out of Deku today, you're next new kid." He huffed furiously, making sure the teacher couldn't hear.

"Go for it." The black haired boy responded calmly again, speaking in a similar tone to his partner Todoroki, not fazed by the sudden blonde in the slightest.

Twitching and shaking in anger, breathing steam out of his nose, Katsuki spoke loudly while still looking at the boy taking notes, ignoring him, "Sensei?! Can I go into the hallway for a moment?!"

"Of course Mister Bakugo." Aizawa responded sleepily from his desk.

After slamming the door behind him, one single yell was heard through out the entire school, the blonde was venting by shrieking in anger.

His spiky blonde head whipped to the clock.

 _Six o'clock cannot get here fast enough. I'm gonna beat that damn nerd today!_

..

..


	4. Chapter 4: Rooftop Brawl

**Chapter Four: Rooftop Brawl**

..

..

The assignment partners, Kozo Yokiji and Shoto Todoroki were sitting next to each other on the rim of the UA's fountain, in front of the school, the new student's jet black right sneaker inches from touching his partner's left light blue one.

Kozo rolled up his left grey sleeve, his onyx slicked back hair combed in perfect rows moving slightly when he bowed his head downwards to look at his watch, "It's 5:39. Only twenty more minutes and they're going to fight."

On that note, Todoroki looked up from his yellow textbook, "It's quiet. Too quiet." He stood up, marking the page he was on with a finger, seeing a flock of birds fly over the school, "Crows...something is going to happen on that rooftop."

The air was ripe with silence, the young August sun was shining brightly, light clouds moving in the perfectly clear sky.

"Here's something interesting about the assignment," Kozo mumbled in his deep and manly voice, tapping the cover of the textbook with the back of his hand, "It says here that every four hundred years, the person born with a Super Quirk inherited from his father has it active. The gene only is active on a quadri-centennial basis. Also written here, is that the gene is passed down through generations down the male line. So it's been four hundred years since the last one, where is he?" He implored, burying his nose deeper into the textbook.

Todoroki shrugged, "I dunno Yokiji. It has been over a hundred years, but no one has shown up that strong anyway. Perhaps Sensei Aizawa was right, it's died out maybe." The half red half white haired teen turned towards him, still sitting on the fountain next to him in their grey school uniforms, "Do you think anyone should have that much power?"

"Hm." Kozo said, looking down again at his watch and avoiding his partner's question, "Fight starts in nineteen minutes. We should return these textbooks to Sensei's room before heading to the rooftop."

Todoroki nodded, the two boys walking together to the classroom, the school's janitor had let the doors stay open to the school after hours.

Young Bakugo was no fool, Six o'clock was the perfect time to have a fight on the school rooftop. All the teachers were gone by this hour.

Out of the ear range of teachers of course, students had been whispering to each other about the day's fight from the moment the lunch bell rang.

After putting the textbooks in their correct spots on the wooden shelf, the mustached janitor whistling away as he ran a power vacuum between all the desks in Classroom 1-A, Todoroki and Kozo stared out from the window of their classroom, seeing them.

Cars began to pull up in front of the school, groups of chatting students piling out of them.

Kozo and Todoroki turned towards each other, and didn't even need to speak to know what was in each other's heads.

 _The fight's going to begin._

Walking up the dark blue stairs to the rooftop, they stayed completely silent, their sneakers making light sounds as they approached the scene of the fight which had not yet begun.

Todoroki gripped the brass doorknob and opened it Kozo walking onto the rooftop behind him, only to see Katsuki Bakugo stand there, leaning on the gray guardrail with a raised right foot, still wearing his school uniform like the two boys who walked onto the rooftop did.

"Hey new kid." Bakugo taunted arrogantly, tilting his head upwards whence seeing him ignore him and keep walking to his desired spot to watch the fight, "Remember what I said, I'll beat you up after I'm done with little Deku."

Kozo said nothing to the blonde boys threats, the slicked back haired teen practically ignoring him entirely.

Todoroki looked at him cross his arms and stare ahead, seeing loads of students begin to form a rectangle around the school rooftop.

 _How is Yokiji so calm when Bakugo threatens him? Is it because he doesn't know him very well, or simply doesn't care? Either way, I think that's admirable for a new student, or any student for that matter._

When Tenya arrived, little Mineta ran up to him, still wearing his school uniform like everyone else, "Iida! Did you hear about the fight?"

The boy sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose when looking down at him, "Of course I did."

"Who do you think will win?" The grape haired boy asked, fists clenched in anticipation.

Tenya thought about this, "I have to say, if there's no Quirks involved, Bakugo will win outright. He's stronger and faster, physically, Midoriya stands no chance."

"But...okay." Mineta said, turning back towards the center of the empty square.

Bakugo checked his watch.

 _5:58. Two more minutes and everyone's going to see me throw this nerd off the rooftop._

A small number of students took out their phones, eyeing the clocks on their screens.

Mineta looked at a legitimately calm Bakugo, thinking.

 _Katsuki Bakugo..._

Everything glowed white around the suddenly peaceful blonde, his right knee still resting on the grey guardrail he was leaning on.

 _He's a freak of nature. Strong without his quirk, even stronger with it. There's no way Midoriya can win hand to hand, it's unthinkable!_

The tiny grape haired looked around the rectangle, students from almost every class had arrived. All of 1-A, excluding the flu stricken Uraraka, along with Momo Yaoyorozu and her little group of followers. Word had spread quickly, but to the right ears, no parents or teachers were in sight.

No one said a word. 5:59 clocked down.

Silence still filled the clear air, the students standing while saying nothing, a few raising phones to record the fight that appeared to start a little late.

Kozo's watch beeped, everyone looking at the new jet black haired student.

"Hmf. He's actually late." Tenya said fixing his glasses again, his blonde partner Yuga Aoyama still watching the empty rectangle with him before hearing a loud arrogant chuckle.

The student's heads whipped to the laughing blonde, the boy continuing to chuckle loudly, his voice filling the air, before throwing his head back over the guardrail, speaking, "You actually think he's late? The guy chickened out. Ah...and I was starting to like the new Deku too."

"He's right here." A voice said.

A few students gasped, seeing the green haired teen emerge from the stairs to the rooftop.

Mineta smiled, "Holy crap, he actually came!"

Students instantly hit record on their phones, cheers breaking out as Momo looked at him, the girl still pulling her classic serious face while thinking.

 _While I think this is irresponsible and I should've reported this whole thing...I can't deny how...awesome this new Midoriya is. He's changed._

Izuku smirked, "Hmf, sorry about not showing up on time, it's funny to see how serious you're taking this."

Bakugo balled his fists, "I'm gonna knock that smirk off your face Deku, could've sworn the old you would've ran off like a kitten." He undid the yellow buttons on his on his school uniform throwing it to the ground showing defined muscles pressed up to his white undershirt.

Izuku said something to taunt him still smirking, standing there, still wearing his grey overcoat, "You gonna strip for me Kacchan?"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw, throwing his red tie off, "Okay, watch and learn new kid. This is going to happen to you in just a few minutes."

Kozo kept crossing his arms while watching the fight with his obsidian line surrounded eyes, ignoring Bakugo's threat as usual.

The air was dead silent, as Izuku eyed his blonde opponent, the two walking towards each other, their feet making light sounds as they moved.

Mashirao Ojiro smiled and crossed his arms, his large tail still resting behind his back, "This, is going to be good."

"Damn neerrrrddd!" Bakugo roared, sprinting towards him before jumping into the air and throwing a blurringly fast punch at him.

 _Clap!_

The rooftop gasped.

"Impossible..." Tenya said gasping.

 _That was the fastest right punch I'd ever thrown...how was it..._

Izuku looked up smirking, "Blocked." He muttered, pushing his right fist away, releasing it from his grasp.

Still yelling in fury, Katsuki rushed him, sprinting up to him and punching him with all he had.

Midoriya weaved and bobbed, the whole time Kozo thought to himself, seeing Izuku dodge every blow.

 _Unless he tossed boulders around like volleyballs he shouldn't have these reflexes. There's only one Quirk I know that gives you this sort of reaction time..._

The new kid watching shook his head, dismissing the thought while Izuku ducked a yelling Bakugo swinging a left hook at nothing.

 _Is he using magic?_

Izuku smirked, suddenly seeing a powerful right punch coming towards his head, and he just side stepped him, the green haired teen picking up Bakugo's right fist and showing off his permissive strength. Pulling him forwards onto his raised red boot, tripping him.

Using Katsuki's own momentum against him, Izuku sent him tumbling, the crowd gathered cheering loudly.

After rolling and hitting the ground, Bakugo brushed some dust off himself and ignored the scratched part of his uniform.

Yelling loudly, Katsuki ran at him again, before raising his left hand to block another right punch, and sending his own fist clean across the blonde's jaw, in a strong counter right punch.

Blood flying out of his mouth, Bakugo's spiky haired head whipped from the power of the punch that smashed across his jaw, before becoming angrier and coming out with random kick.

A raised right kick was sent to Izuku's head.

The green haired boy simply caught his brown shoe wearing foot and moved forward in a blur, still holding it.

A trip was simple, all he did was trap his other left foot with his own right one and push his white shirted chest, sending Katsuki tumbling from falling backwards.

Roaring again, the crowd was going ballistic, Mineta shaking his head.

 _How in the hell is he winning? How did he get so strong and fast?_

Bakugo wiped some blood off the side of his mouth, the boy seriously confused as his face was scarred from the tumbling.

 _There's no way little Deku should be beating me. That's it! I'm gonna wreck him!_

Sprinting towards him at full speed, right fist readied, Bakugo sent another furious punch, only for Izuku to move his left hand forward and catch his elbow, before turning around and flipping him onto his back, gripping his right arm tightly.

He hit the rooftop with a loud smack, the rooftop bursting into ravenous cheers again.

Izuku smiled, before punching the boy who just became dazed from being flipped onto the ground.

One blow knocked him back onto the ground, the green haired students fist hitting his eye, blackening it completely.

 _Did he become some sort of monster in the mountains?_ Bakugo touched his black eye. _There's no other way...I have to kill him!_

Activating his Quirk, Bakugo stood up, letting Izuku back away, fists raised.

Sparks began to snap in the air, before Katsuki gave his loudest yell of all time, his blonde hair beginning to levitate from his raising Quirk.

"You're!...you're!..." He started, seeing his green haired opponent rear back onto his calves, getting ready to block the oncoming attack.

 _If I come at him...I have to give it...everything I have. The attack has to be so strong that it'll blast right through his arm, breaking it from its pure strength. Not even Mezo has the strength to block this..._

"You're dead Dekuuuuuu!"

Two enormous explosions burst behind the blonde, as all the rage in Katsuki's life resulted in an enormous acceleration of speed, the boy lifting off his feet and flying towards his opponent.

His right fist became like a burning hot star, being clenched so tightly that explosions were continuing to mount behind him, a raging hot meteor of rage flying towards Young Midoriya, soaring straight across the school rooftop in a yelling blur.

The loudest smack imaginable was emitted from Deku's left palm when Bakugo's right fist hit it, the impact was so strong that everyone's hair was whipped backwards.

Kozo felt a huge explosion of air emit from the catch of the punch, the blow was so fast and so strong that wind blew outwards from it in a single wave, blowing the hair back of all the students watching. The perfect lines of gelled jet black hair on his head felt the air emitted run through it, the new student feeling it run through his scalp.

Izuku smirked, looking upwards, bright green electricity leaving his left eye as green lines began to run under his school uniform.

"Your first mistake..." The green haired boy gripped Katsuki's right fist so hard his bones cracked under its grasp, "Was challenging me."

Air began to whip around him, before lightning continued to crackle off his body, making the shocked students jaws drop, Katsuki was in such pain that he couldn't help but shriek.

After so much anger boiled up in him like a sudden supernova, Izuku had the speed to move in a blur, his right fist powering up with tennis ball colored lightning, just like the one of his eyes and body, and punched Bakugo right in the face, his grey uniformed arm becoming an electric blur, blasting through Katsuki's face with a fist.

If Bakugo didn't raise his left arm to catch the obviously coming blow, the punch could've killed him and shattered every bone in his skull.

The blow was caught, but it still was so strong that it moved his left hand, Bakugo pulling an expression of both fear and pain as his hand was forced onto his face from the sheer strength of Izuku.

Two rings of sound, as if Bakugo had flown so fast from his current position he had broken the sound barrier, formed around where Katsuki Bakugo was last seen on the school rooftop, before he was sent flying into the area of the school where training was done, the blonde bully knocked so hard he was literally blown off the school rooftop in a single attack.

Soaring over the grey guardrail, the eyes of every student watching following him, the teen flew into the air floating, a huge black bruise on his cheek and a broken left hand as well, knocked out completely, defeated.

When Bakugo hit the ground, he was stuck into it headfirst, in the hero training area of UA, his left leg twitching in the air as everyone from the school rooftop looked down on him from above with shocked expressions.

Before sprinting down the blue stairs to go see if he was all right.

..


	5. Chapter 5: Totally Manly

**Chapter Five: Totally Manly**

..

..

As all the students ran down the stairs to reach the Bakugo embedded into the ground of the hero training area, Kozo Yokiji, the new kid, clenched his fists and activated his Quirk. The tiny curved pieces of obsidian around his eyes glowed light blue like his irises, and two lumps grew under his school uniform.

On his sides, the spaces between his ribs and hips, two black oozes grew in the shapes of lumps, and from them grew jet black metallic vine looking tentacles which slipped out from under his grey school uniform.

The only one who saw this was Izuku, whose green lightning was going away and his own Quirk was powering down, thinking as he watched the slicked back haired boy activate his Quirk.

 _Those black vines kind of look like his hair. Curved, shiny, and jet black. That's an interesting Quirk._

Kozo's vines left his body, whipping about in the air before wrapping around his chest in seconds, more grew from his sides and dug themselves into the school rooftop, the tips of which were very sharp.

Using his Quirk, the boy willed himself off the school rooftop, more vines being created from the black pods on his sides, before embedding themselves in the ground, and lifting him in the air above the school, before this happened multiple times.

Kozo was now speeding off towards Bakugo quickly, more vines supporting him by acting as black supporting beams that left the ground and followed him, holding him up in the air, showing he had years of experience with his Quirk, controlling it perfectly by moving similar to a spider in the air with very long metallic legs.

As the black vines pierced the ground and then left it to move forwards constantly, small holes were left in the ground from where they were, showing the new kid's Quirk allowed him to summon razor sharp black tentacles from his body, moving incredibly quickly. Like a daddy long legs, the boy kept moving through the air with incredible speed.

Mina's pink haired head turned upwards as her and the other students, including Izuku who caught up sprinting, saw the new kid Yokiji zoom overhead towards Bakugo, his long black vines moving like long spider's legs, raising and falling, before they shortened, lowering him down to the blonde boy embedded in the ground.

The class watched as Kozo's black sneakers touched the ground, and the new student's long vines retreated back under his grey school uniform and into the pods just above his hips.

However, two more extended from his body, wrapping around his blue trousered legs and pulling him out from the ground, Kozo lifting him in the air before laying him on the ground, showing he controlled his jet black metallic vines with his mind, with amazing precision.

The crowd gathered around Bakugo, his body shattered from the impact, his face heavily bruised and beaten, his hands broken.

Kozo shook his head at the frightened students, before speaking in his calm masculine tone, "Don't worry everyone, he'll be fine."

"He'll be fine?" Mineta asked in disbelief, bouncing up to the tall boy's side, "New kid, Deku just decked him!"

Another metallic black tentacle extended from his body, the razor sharp tip glowing orange and the black haired teen controlling it speaking, "My Quirk gives me many abilities that would surprise you."

The sharp tip of Kozo's vine entered Bakugo's arm, piercing the white material of his shirt and his skin, the blonde boy gasping as his eyes flew open, his back raising from being revived instantly, before lowering from his weakness.

"What the-what happened?" The blonde bully asked, croaking from laying on the ground, right outside the hole where he smacked into the ground.

"Yeah..." Mina said, scratching the pink locks on her head, "What did you do to him Yokiji?"

"My Quirk allows me to secrete healing serums, I injected it into his body. You're welcome." The jet black haired student said calmly to the boy laying on the ground.

"Why am I so...weak?" Bakugo asked, barely being able to lift his arm.

"The healing serum will take its time to clear up any internal bleeding the impact might've given you. Meanwhile, it'll sap you of all your bodies energy before it's done. It's the downside of being revived by it, you can't move until you're completely healed." Kozo explained, his gelled back and slicked back obsidian colored hair shining on his head.

"Uh...Kacchan..." Tenya started, looking down at him from the group of students surrounding the boy, "I think the new kid just saved your life."

"So?" Bakugo asked coughing, "I didn't ask for his help."

"This is why no one likes you." Izuku teased, as Kozo knelt to speak to the blonde bully.

"Hey, you all right?" The new student asked in his warm deep voice.

"I'm fine." He groaned, trying to raise his head.

"He's fine! Midoriya wins!" Mineta shouted, jumping into the air with a fist.

As the students cheered, the grey uniformed teens talked amongst themselves shortly afterwards.

Itsuka Kendo spoke to her group of friends, "I'm pretty sure wimpy Midoriya just became the toughest kid in school."

The blonde electric Quirk using boy Denki spoke to his friend Kyoka Jiro, "Wow, that guy seems pretty cool now huh?"

As a group of impressed students surrounded Izuku, they pelted him with questions.

"How could you do that?"

"Does this mean you'll defend everyone from him now?"

"Wow, how'd you get so cool Deku?"

Izuku cleared his throat, "Thanks guys, but um...I should be heading home now. See you all at school tomorrow!" He chortled, turning around and walking away.

As the students muttered excitedly amongst themselves about him, the last thing Izuku saw of Kozo Yokiji that day was him kneeling with his assignment partner Todoroki standing behind him, watching as the black haired new kid tended to an injured Bakugo.

..

..

The next day at school was anything but normal.

Students smiled and waved at him as he walked down the hallway, yellow backpack over his shoulder.

Mineta ran up to him smiling, crouching slightly with clenched fists before speaking, "Holy crap Midoriya! Great job on defeating Kacchan! That jerk totally deserved it!"

Seeing two female students smile and wave before giggling to each other, Izuku's head turned slowly to the boy speaking to him, "Eh...Minaru...why does everyone like me?"

"You beat up the school's biggest bully! Who wouldn't admire that?" He asked, walking by his side to 1-A, "So..." The grape haired boy set his hands revolving in a circle like motion with finger guns drawn up at him, "I have some news for you man..."

"What is it?"

"Kirishima was so inspired by your defeat of Bakugo he's throwing a party tonight in your honor. His parents are gone for the weekend and everything." He said whispering up to him with a hand over his small mouth so passing students wouldn't hear.

"Really?" Izuku asked with a sudden bright smile. He rubbed his nose, instantly trying to play it cool, "Er...yeah, really?" He asked, less enthusiastically this time. In his mind however, there was an explosion of excitement.

 _Really? People are admiring me for who I am? Do I finally deserve this? Do I need this? Focus Izuku! Listen to what he has to say!_

"Yup!" Mineta said with a bright smile, "Said it was totally, 'manly.' His words not mine. Dude totally admires your strength."

"Will Yao be there?" He asked suddenly, turning his head downwards to the boy walking at his side.

The grape haired boy breathed in tightly through his teeth, "Um...I don't know about that one Midoriya...girl's as cold as Todoroki. But hey, maybe just for you right?"

"Right..." Izuku said, walking into classroom 1-A.

He ignored Bakugo looking at him with a death stare and instead turned to his right to see seat Number Five, only to witness Kozo sitting silently in Uraraka's spot, scribbling something in his notebook. This made Izuku worry a little.

 _I hope she comes back on Monday, otherwise I'll have to visit her house with Tenya probably, make sure she's all right._

"You got lucky Deku." A gruff voice rumbled from the blonde staring daggers while turned around in his chair.

"Sure I did." Izuku responded calmly with a smirk, making Bakugo turn around and shake in his seat, yelling in anger as usual.

His green eyes turned to another student, sitting cross armed on his desk while speaking to Denki, the red haired and muscular Eijiro Kirishima, who shot a fanged smile at him, grinning and winking.

Izuku nodded while smiling back to him.

 _Thanks for throwing that party for me, I'll come to it if Momo will too. Wonder if the new kid's coming..._

His eyes turned back to him, before drawing his blue notebook from his yellow backpack by his feet and slapping it on his desk, opening it.

Green eyes flickering to and from the gelled haired student sitting in Uraraka's desk, he began to draw in an open section of his Hero Analysis for the Future, Volume 17.

Izuku drew him in a revealing black body suit, matching his perfectly slicked back hair well, having large pockets of skin exposed to allow for more black pods to grow from his skin and let more onyx colored metallic tentacles to grow. Similar to Momo's suit in concept.

He nodded satisfied while looking at it, the bell still a few minutes from ringing before thinking.

 _That's what I'd wear if I was him. Now for some notes:_ The green haired boy thought, his pencil dashing across the notebook.

 _Kozo Yokiji. Quirk: Onyx Rush. His black tentacles seem extremely fast, sharp and mobile. Kozo controls them with utmost precision and speed, showing incredible potential in combat. Designation of interest:_

Izuku pressed the eraser of his pencil to the bottom of his lip, thinking.

 _Extreme. I am very curious to see how this hero progresses and fights._

The bell rang and class began, students sitting upright in their seats as Sensei Aizawa spoke from his podium, "Super Quirk project to be due on Monday. You do have today and the weekend to work on it. Work in partners, that'll be all." He said sleepily before returning to his desk.

As he took notes next to Momo, Izuku eyed her grey uniformed covered chest curiously.

 _Daaaamn. Mineta was not kidding._

Before his head whipped back to his own notebook, seeing her black haired head raising from her notes and turning to him.

She smiled lightly when thinking.

 _Was he looking at me? Well._

Her cold and serious black eyes gazed upon his face, which was turned downwards to his own notebook, while she started muttering in her sharp mind.

 _He is pretty cute. And that stunt he pulled on the school rooftop was awesome._

Kozo activated his Quirk in class. It was completely silent, as no noise was made when the obsidian rings around his eyes glowed blue or black tentacles grew from the pods on his sides. One of his vines pierced a note on his desk and slithered around the classroom's floor to Izuku's desk, like a metallic black snake.

The new kid willed his vine to bounce up and down lightly on Midoriya's grey uniformed shoulder, drawing his attention.

Izuku noticed the folded up piece of paper on the end of the summoned black tentacle. He turned his head to the new kid in the back right corner of the class, seeing the teen's usual serious and calm look gaze upon his own note book. This raised two thin green eyebrows.

 _He can control his tentacles remotely? I can't even control my Quirk that well!_

Rolling his green eyes, the boy took the note off Kozo's vine. After it slithered away and went back inside Kozo's grey school uniform, his light blue rings around his eyes returning to obsidian chunks, Izuku read the note.

Kozo had surprisingly good handwriting, which was assembled in the letters of:

 _Kirishima told me to ask you if you're heading over to his place tonight before class started. Are you? -Yokiji._

Izuku looked to the girl taking notes from the textbook in front of her, "Hey Yao, did you hear about Kirishima's...thing?"

"Thing?" Momo asked, looking at him, meeting his green eyes with her black ones, turning her head to the boy sitting to her right, "You mean the..oh." She shrugged, her grey uniformed shoulders raising, "I don't know, maybe."

Izuku's pencil moved from his notebook to the note the new kid wrote to him with one simple word.

 _Maybe._

Kozo saw Izuku nod to him, and sent another vine his way.

The metallic black tentacle slithered around on the ground to his desk, before curling up like a small square desk, letting Izuku place it on there and see it slither back to the new kid.

Kirishima unfolded the note Kozo passed to him using one of his vine looking tentacles, gripping the paper tightly when reading it.

 _He says maybe? Maybe? How can the guy I'm throwing a party for not even show up? Whatever, I'll talk to him after class._

After the bell rang, and before Momo could walk away, Izuku spoke to her as they pushed their seats in, "So can I have your phone number? You know, so we could meet up and work on the project this weekend."

"Sure." She said in her usual serious tone, drawing a small piece of paper from her pocket and passing it to him, taking out a pencil and writing a few numbers on it, "Here. I've got community service work Saturday, Sunday might be free. But er...we'll work it out."

"Yeah." Izuku said nodding curtly while pocketing her number, biting his tongue as the tall pretty girl walked away thinking with her backpack over her shoulder.

 _He asked for my number? That means he's totally into me!_

She shook her head, chiding herself mentally.

 _Don't be an idiot Momo. He wants full credit on this assignment, that's all._

Izuku stretched while Denki and Kirishima walked up to him in the hallway outside 1-A.

"Midoriya!" Eijiro said with a fanged smile, brushing a red lock behind his ear, "You're coming to my party tonight right?"

"Err...yeah. Sure thing Kirishima heh heh." He submitted, closing his eyes and smirking lightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

As Momo overheard this, she walked past smiling to herself.

 _All right. Now I'm going for sure._

"Crap." Denki said, shaking his electric blonde hair when seeing Izuku look off after the tall girl, "You didn't tell Ms. Princess didn't you? Right?"

"Nah. She's cool." The green haired boy responded, trudging off towards the exit of the school with his red boots.

"Damn. Ms. Straight laced know it all prissy pants knows?" The strong red haired teen asked, "Damn, maybe we should call the thing off before she reports us man."

"No!..." Denki assured with the wave of a hand, "If the new toughest kid in school thinks she's chill then she's chill. Face it, this happens or we never get popular like him."

"Right." Kirishima said nodding and patting his back before walking off with him.

..

..


	6. Chapter 6: Friday Night's All Right

**Chapter Six: Friday Night's All Right**

..

..

Izuku looked at himself in the mirror, wearing long black slacks and a white t-shirt under his short sleeved unbuttoned green formal shirt. The boy thought to himself while looking at it.

 _Hm...that collar looks all right I guess. And it matches my hair too._

He tried to fix the mess of green hair on his head, only for it to become a wild untamed mane once more.

Inko looked at him walk out of his room from her kitchen, "You seem dressed up, going somewhere tonight?"

"Er...yeah mom. I'm heading to Kirishima's house to hang out and stuff."

"Izuku?" The short woman asked from her sink, holding a washed plate.

"Yeah mom?"

"Ever since you took that break from Iha you've been different. You speak clearly and confidently now, and you're never scared. What happened?"

The teen thought about this.

 _Everyone at school knows about how well I can control my Quirk now. Should I tell her?_

"Mom, I learned some stuff about myself in the mountains...and now I've been more confident about myself than ever."

"But Izuku, you're like a new person."

"I know Mom. But my desire to become a better Hero hasn't died, its only become stronger."

Inko pulled in her son to hug him, before pushing her lips up to his forehead, "I love you son."

"Love you too Mom." He said politely and nodding, before turning the door knob and leaving, wearing a new pair of red sneakers.

After closing the door behind him, Izuku took out his phone texting Eijiro.

 _~Hey man, where's your house?_

It took a couple seconds for the manly red haired teen to respond.

 _~Party starts in like an hour. Here I'll send you the address in a second._

Izuku shrugged, "I've got some time, I guess I'll chill at the park in the meantime."

He began to walk through the streets of Musutafu, hands in his pockets, green hair messily worn atop his head.

The boy began to think walking past smiling families.

 _The next sports festival is only a few months away. I was able to inspire Todoroki to use his Quirk to his maximum potential...But this time, the match lineups could change due to the arrival of Kozo._

He paused at a stoplight, letting cars rush by as he kept thinking.

 _Having a twenty first student in our class throws everything for a loop. I don't know what it is about Yokiji, but there's something fairly interesting in that serious calm air about him._

His thoughts were interrupted when Kirishima sent him a text.

 _~Here's the address, can't wait to see you there!_

"Hmf." Izuku huffed, smiling before texting back.

 _~Can't wait to go either!_

Izuku kept thinking whence crossing the street when the stoplight indicated he could, walking towards the park.

 _Parties were never really my thing, and why I am even going? I mean, Eijiro wants me to go, but besides that..._

He remembered that beautiful and intelligent black haired girl with the serious demeanor about her.

 _Oh yeah, Momo...but I don't even know if she's going tonight. The only reason I want to go is to make sure she doesn't end up with Shoto._

The green haired boy heard a flock of pigeons tweet overhead, seeing small children giggle and chase each other around the play structure. He sat down on a white bench, rubbing his chin before seeing something strange.

A calm and serious black haired boy was wearing a white smock and paper hat used for selling ice cream. He was leaning on a metal cart with an umbrella, his hair gel still keeping his jet black hair down in perfect rows.

Izuku looked at him.

 _Kozo Yokiji...what the heck is he doing selling ice cream?_

He stood up off his white bench and walked over to him, as the teen extended an ice cream cone downwards to a happy boy and upwards to his mother.

"Er...Yokiji?" Izuku asked, "What're you doing selling ice cream?"

The boy tapped the side of his steel cart filled with buckets of ice cream of different colors and flavors, and the green haired teen read the small poster tapped aloud, "Yokiji Ice Cream Parlor?"

Kozo nodded.

"So your family runs an ice cream shop."

The calm boy nodded again.

"Er...I'll see you at the party right?"

Kozo shrugged, checking his cash register.

"Yeah..." Izuku drawled, walking away.

..

..

"Wow..." Midoriya gasped lightly, seeing a somewhat large house rise above him.

Hearing loud music blast from the Kirishima household, Izuku knocked on his friends door, before it opened suddenly.

Izuku's green eyes widened, "Uh..."

A black bikini wearing Mina Ashido answered the door, his eyes traveling up her long smooth pink legs before she smiled down at him, "Oh hey Midoriya! Kirishima-kuun! He's here!"

Izuku followed her into the house, before Mina smiled as the boy asked a question, "Er...Ashido-san? Why are you wearing a swim suit?"

"Eijiro has a pool here, you didn't know that?" She responded, still walking through the house to the host's couch.

"Uh no I didn't."

"I've been over here loads of times, we used to hang out in middle school." Mina explained as loads of UA students milled about the red haired boys house, dancing drinking and talking.

Mina lead him to the host of the party, who jumped off his couch, red drink in hand, "Ah! Izuku! So glad you could make it!"

"Thanks."

Kirishima jumped onto his couch and raised a fist into the air, yelling over the music with his green grille sunglasses, "Everyone! The defeater of Bakugo is here! Miiiidoriya!"

Everyone cheered loudly, smiling and making Izuku's chest swell with pride. As he watched everyone cheer for him, he found it strange to see so many of his fellow pupils wear regular casual party clothes instead of their grey school uniforms.

He added one more announcement, the red haired boy smiling, "I've got one rule: You party hard or I'll throw in my pool!"

Izuku leaned against the wall with a raised right red sneaker against the wall, holding a plastic red cup and sipping grape juice from it while people pelted him with questions.

An aquamarine eyed girl smiled, "Hey Izuku, how did you get so strong?"

"There's strength in all of us Miss Kendo." The boy responded with a sparkling wink, making Itsuka gasp and go red, turning away with a shy smile.

"What did you learn in Iha? If I go there will I become as strong as you?" Denki implored.

"Sure." Izuku said with a shrug.

One of Mezo Shoji's six arms raised, speaking, "Hey Midoriya you're super strong now right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you beat me in an arm wrestling contest?"

Everyone gasped, shocked by the grey haired boy's tenacity. Kirishima gripped his red plastic cup and raised a fist, "Do it Izuku!"

Loud party music kept blasting loudly, and the green haired boy smiled, "Heck yeah man, let's go."

Everyone cheered after they gasped in a shocked manner, "He's so confident now!"

Kirishima cleared a table of empty red plastic cups in a single swipe of the manly hand. Everyone gathered around them as Mezo and Izuku knelt, resting their right arms atop the wood of the table.

"Ready?..." Itsuka Kendo asked, as Izuku felt Mezo's incredibly strong grip, "Go!"

Green lightning instantly began to crackle from Izuku's arm and everyone began cheering loudly.

Mezo grunted, pushing with all he had. Despite their incredible strength, neither teen was winning.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" They cheered, as Mezo's three right arms pushed against Izuku's crackling green one, lime colored lines running up and down it.

The table began to shake under the incredible pressure Mezo and Izuku began to create, and Midoriya looked upwards at him smiling, "Had enough Shoji?"

"N-No..." The blue turtlenecked boy grunted, wearing casual party clothes along with everyone else.

They kept pushing, everyone raising their fists and cheering, their cheers growing as Izuku began to win making Mezo's three arms lower towards the wood of the table.

Cheers increased, the music played louder...and then...

Mezo's fist being clenched by Izuku was forced onto the table, and then everyone burst into applause and cheers.

Kirishima wiped aside a tear, "So...manly."

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu's right arm turned to steel, sharpening and making a loud ringing sound as everyone looked at him growl and clench his iron fist, "My turn."

"All right then." Izuku said with a smirk, letting his right arm power down, green lightning ending.

Everyone's interest grew, as the steel haired boy knelt at the coffee table in front of the couch, preparing to arm wrestle.

Izuku gripped the boys fist, after his opponent's red shirted arm was raised onto the wood of the table.

"Ready?" Itsuka asked, "Go!"

Izuku's right arm glowed green again, crackling with lightning and pressing Tetsutestu's right arm to the other side of the table in an instant.

Everyone started cheering, and Izuku smiled, standing up as Tetsu looked up at him, "How did you...get so strong?"

"I guess it was inside me the whole time." The young hero said shrugging and walking outside.

Mina was racing Tsuyu in Kirishima's pool, the two girls making the water fly as they swam as fast as they could from one end of the pool to the other. Kirishima's backyard was rather large, with a sizable rectangular pool filling the center of it with pine trees surrounding it in front of a wooden fence.

Momo smiled as she spoke to signing Koji Koda, seeing Izuku pass by the sliding glass door and enter the backyard. She was wearing her hair casually with a pretty loose black dress and heels, matching her long straight carbon colored hair that wasn't in its usual high ponytail.

Kyoka Jiro was being a DJ with her Quirk, popping pink bubble gum as she blasted music to the party full of dancing teenagers around the pool.

Kozo Yokiji descended from the air, his metallic black tentacles allowing him to hang high in the air like a daddy long legs, holding his ice cream cart with a wrapped vine around it. He lowered into the party, everyone looking at him curiously.

He was wearing a black mini jacket with white sleeves coming out from it, and grey sneakers and sunglasses. His hair gel was still worn proudly.

His blue lines under his sunglasses powered down, resting his metal ice cream cart on the grass.

Everyone stayed silent, before Kirishima walked into his own backyard and raised a happy fist, "The new kid brought ice cream!"

Kozo used his quirk again, his fists clenching and his obsidian rings around his eyes turning blue as he willed vines to move from his neck, growing from gooey black pods. The tentacles picked up multiple ice cream scoopers and cones as students surrounded his cart wanting to try it.

Izuku picked up his spoon after the new kid offered him a bowl with a wrapped vine around it. It was rainbow sherbet, the tangy sweet ice cream on his tongue made him feel...bliss.

Everyone smiled, thinking the same thing.

 _This ice cream is the best..._

The smiling blonde Aoyama walked over to his cart licking a vanilla cone, "This is the greatest new kid! Where do you get this stuff?"

Kozo tapped the side of his cart, which had the name of his ice creamery. It worked, multiple students taking pictures of the poster on their phones after tasting the incredible delicacy.

Izuku saw this while thinking, his fans surrounding him and speaking to him, as party music continuing to blast while everyone returned to dancing.

 _So, he used his incredibly high quality product while promoting his family business at the party...guy's pretty smart._

After everyone got their share of ice cream, Kozo placed lids on his ice cream buckets and tucked away the metal cart with the umbrella in the corner of the rectangle of fences with a black tentacle. His obsidian colored pods retreated back into the skin of his neck, and the new kid took to the wall.

The three tall, handsome and serious wallflowers, Tenya, Kozo and Todoroki were all leaning against the wood of the fence, as UA students continued to dance around the pool.

Mineta left the house and walked into Kirishima's backyard, passing the sliding glass door, "Hey everyone, sorry I was late I- akk!"

A swimsuit wearing Mina and Tsuyu emerged from the pool, water falling off their bodies as the grape haired pervert went pale in his white t shirt and unbuttoned blue collar.

Todoroki fixed a few of the metal dog tags laying on his grey shirted chest, in between his plaid unbuttoned dress shirt while speaking to Kozo, "What'd you think of the fight?"

"I thought it was irresponsible." The blue haired teen said fixing his glasses in his casual party clothes.

"I was talking to the new kid Iida." Shoto mumbled quietly, rolling his eyes of two colors.

"If only I could've convinced Midoriya sooner, then I would've been able to prevent a catastrophe." Tenya said in his usual serious tone, "But his new confident headstrong attitude is unstoppable, like a green lightning bolt."

"Hm." Kozo nodded in humble agreement, "He is very strong."

The three boys looked to an Izuku surrounded by loads of his uppity new fans, thinking the same thing.

 _How in the world did he get so strong and cool?_

They dismissed the thought, and went back to leaning on the wooden fence, Tenya with crossed arms, Todoroki with a calm look and his hands at his side, and Kozo with a raised right grey sneaker, fixing his white collar. The three wall flowers bobbed their heads along to the music, listening intently while observing their friends dance happily around the pool.

Suddenly, some slow music played and Shoto left his friends by the fence walking towards Momo.

Koji Koda signed something to the girl he was speaking to the whole party, "(Thanks for listening to my troubles Yao-Momo.)"

The girl had studied sign language and responded kindly with a warm smile, "(Anytime Koda.)"

"May I have this dance Jiro?" Denki Kaminari asked, the purple haired DJ smiling and taking his hand after choosing a sweet slow tune.

Mei Hatsume from class 1-B, in her pretty pink dress and matching hair, dragged Tenya away from the wall with a wild smirk, before resting her hands on his broad shoulders, dancing with the taller teen.

Kozo stood there leaning on the fence alone, as all the couples began to dance slowly with each other. He looked downwards at his grey sneakers behind his sunglasses, with a pair of icy light blue eyes.

Izuku left his group of fans and walked towards Momo, seeing her stand in her loose black dress, heels and straight carbon colored hair.

He saw Shoto walking towards her too, right next to the pool.

Night had come, the moment was set under the stars.

The two boys asked the same question at the same time, "Yao. May you dance with me?"

Momo looked at them both... before taking Izuku's hand.

Shoto sighed and walked to the wall next to Kozo. Yokiji and Todoroki just stood there silently, leaning against the wooden fence as Momo and Izuku began to dance together slowly.

"Izuku, would you ever have the guts to ask me without stuttering?"

"No." The boy said shaking his green haired head, as couples swung past them slowly, "But I've changed, I have new things to be confident about now."

He cleared his throat lightly, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, surprisingly being taller than him. Izuku rested his hands on her sides, right next to the black material of her loose dress, trying his best to maintain tight eye contact.

Passing Kirishima and Mina, Izuku kept speaking to her while dancing slowly, "Yao, I-"

"We're not in school right now, you can use my given name."

Nodding, he continued, "Momo, I think your hair looks nice." He complimented, seeing how her long straight black locks weren't kept up in a high ponytail.

"Thanks, I like your new red sneakers." She said looking down at them, "But...Izuku. Are you asking me to dance because you think you're powering up? Because you're stronger and better?"

He shook his head, "No Momo. Because I wanted to." They kept dancing, pulling each other along slowly in a swing, moving around the pool with other couples.

"I-I like the new you Izuku. But I don't want you changing just because you want to impress me." She said, her striking onyx orbs meeting his friendly emerald ones, staying locked in the dance.

Izuku bit his tongue slightly while dancing with her slowly, "The new me is the new me Momo. Let's just dance okay?"

"Okay." She said nodding with a smile, moving along with him in their swing.

They kept dancing, and Izuku thought to himself again.

 _Seeing Yao smile is so precious. She's the most serious person I know, seeing her smile is such a strange thing. Do I make her smile? She makes me smile._

The two teens, green and black haired, thought the same thing while dancing.

 _This is the perfect time for me to confess my crush. Should I do it now?_

They kept smiling and dancing together.

 _No. Maybe some other time._

Their hips swayed, moving around the pool together as the full moon shone brightly with the stars. The party moved slowly around Kirishima's pool, continuing to celebrate Izuku's win far into the night.

..

..


	7. Chapter 7: Demon in the Forest

**Chapter Seven: Demon in the Forest**

..

..

Kozo and Izuku stood at the doorstep of the Uraraka household wearing casual clothes, they hadn't spoken since the party the night before. Izuku coughed lightly, while Kozo stood next to him, blinking calmly and looking forward at the door.

A well built man answered the door, "Hello there. You two must be Ochako's friends. Come in, come in."

Kozo was so tall he almost matched Ochako's father in height, the black haired boy maintaining his calm demeanor as he looked around the Uraraka's apartment. It was a small place with rather basic necessities, Ochako's mother was in her kitchen, scrubbing a dish before smiling at them, "Why hello there!"

Izuku and Kozo bowed instantly to them, before Ochako's mother pointed to the tall calm boy with hair gel, "Hey...you're new in town right? Just flew in from Hokkaido with your uncle?"

Kozo nodded.

"Well, the second Ochako recovers, we'll go over to your shop and get some of your families delicious ice cream."

Kozo nodded again calmly, staying silent.

Izuku cleared his throat, "Where is Ochako?"

"She's in her room, but I wouldn't go in there, she's very sick."

Izuku shook his head, "Don't worry, she'll be fine in a second."

The parents of Ochako looked at each quickly in confusion as the two boys walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Izuku looked around her room to see Ochako laying in her bed sneezing cutely. The flu had stricken her body, the girl sniffling while sick.

"H-Hey Deku..." Ochako murmured from her bed with a sneeze.

"Hey Uraraka."

"Wh-where's Iida?"

Izuku looked at her, "He said he had family business, couldn't make it."

"Who's he?" Ochako asked, closing her weak eyes from the flu.

"He's Kozo Yokiji, new in town. He's going to heal you."

"H-heal me?" She asked in disbelief, her kind brown eyes widening.

"Of course. Kozo?"

Kozo activated his Quirk, a black tentacle with a razor sharp orange tip glowed and pierced Ochako's arm, injecting the healing fluid into her body. She gave a light groan when it flooded through her, beginning to attack the flu virus in her system and killing it.

"Why am...I weaker than before?"

Izuku looked to the tall boy next to him, wearing a black sweatshirt that matched his hair, "Kozo?"

"The healing serum saps your energy until you've recovered completely. Don't worry, the flu virus should be gone in your body in just about a few minutes."

Izuku looked at her, "Tsuyu and Toru-chan have you covered for the Super Quirk project."

"We had a project?" She croaked out from her bed.

"Yeah."

"Who were you paired with?"

"Yao-Momo." Izuku said calmly, "Speaking of which, I should probably go home and finish up the work we agreed upon soon."

"Oh."

It wasn't long before Ochako smiled, feeling her strength return to her completely. She jumped out of her bed and cheered, "Wahooo! I finally feel better!" Ochako held their cheeks before kissing both of them there, managing to earn small red spots where her lips parted from them, "Thanks for healing me you two..."

"No problem." Izuku murmured with a nod.

The three happy Uraraka's waved and smiled at them as they walked away from their household, "Come again!"

Izuku turned around and smiled and waved back, while Kozo kept walking away, silently calm as usual. He looked at the taller black haired teen, "See you at school tom-"

In the blink of an eye, Kozo's shiny black vines wrapped around the edges of the apartment complex and he lifted off into the air towards his ice cream shop with his Quirk.

"Morrow?" Izuku shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Damn that guy moves fast."

..

..

Izuku handed his folder to Momo with a nod, "Finished the last entry for the Super Quirk user from France last night, thanks Yao."

She nodded and gave him a rare warm smile, walking to Shota's podium. The Sensei fixed his stack of folders as they were handed to them, taking Kozo's and Todoroki's, Mina's and Mineta's, and finally Bakugo's and Hanta's.

Shota saw Ochako walk into class and looked at her, "Ah. Miss Uraraka, please return to your old seat. Mister Yokiji, don't worry, I have a new one for you at the back of the classroom."

Kozo nodded and walked to the back of the class, sitting behind Rikido Sato and his partner Todoroki, in the new twenty first student spot. The electric bell rung and everyone took their seats. Sensei Aizawa cleared his throat, "For today we have a practical activity that may very well take the whole day, so I am obligated to begin it right now."

The students looked at each other in confusion before turning back to their Sensei at his podium who kept speaking, "It will be a pop practical exam." He mentioned, fixing the stack of folders on his podium.

"Pop practical exam?!" The class shouted in unison.

"Indeed, I have taken the time to investigate further into the Quirk of our new student Mister Yokiji, whom you will all be facing in the forest next to the school. You will receive credit relating to your grade accordingly. The school staff has agreed that Kozo's power is strong enough to test the abilities of over twenty students, but here is the activity:"

"This pop practical exam will encompass multiple aspects of Hero work, stealth, strength, speed and timing. You will be given a specific grade depending on how well you do, and how long you last without being disqualified from the practical. To be disqualified, Mister Yokiji must eliminate you using his Quirk, either immobilizing you for over a minute or injecting you with a special sleep serum he secretes. Whence disqualified, he will write your name down and the time it occurred. You will be given until the end of the day to be disqualified, the student who lasts the longest without being disqualified will be given the highest grade. Notice, that you may not damage Mister Yokiji for as long as he doesn't damage you, but you are allowed to submit him to gain extra credit for you and your classmates. From there, if he does try and hurt you, you will be given the freedom to defend yourself accordingly."

"Now please, go into your changing rooms and don your training outfits. The exam begins in twenty minutes so get to it."

Students immediately began to walk away to their changing rooms, speaking along the way. Kozo hung behind them walking behind by himself, staring down at his moving black sneakers.

...

The boys of class 1-A were all changing into their matching blue training uniforms with the white lines across them, as Kozo changed quietly, putting on his own training suit for the first time. They were the same blue training suits used for practical work and for the sports festivals.

"Er...Deku?" Mineta asked before looking up, seeing his contemplative expression while staring into his purple locker.

He put on his blue hero outfit slowly, thinking the whole time.

 _I knew Kozo could be strong, but strong enough to take on the entire class by himself? Either way, I'm curious to see how this plays out._

Bakugo smirked, flexing his defined muscles under his blue hero uniform that matched everyone else's, thinking arrogantly in his head.

 _Heh. So we can submit him huh? I'll just jump into an explosion punch and knock that new kid out of the forest._

Kozo was wearing a silver electronic watch with blue digits on his left wrist, his right hand holding a clip board and a pen. He walked out of the boys changing room and headed for the forest, ready to take on his new colleagues.

...

All of Class 1-A stood at the edge of the forest, before Shota Aizawa lifted his hand, "Ready...go." He ordered with a tired and unenthusiastic tone, dropping his hand.

They all sprinted into the forest, as Shota turned towards them, seeing them run off wearing matching blue training suits.

 _Good luck. You have no idea what lays in that forest._

Izuku sprinted with all haste towards the center guessing that's where Kozo could be.

 _If I can just overwhelm him with force before he can disqualify anyone, I can get everyone extra credit and get the top grade!_

Mina gasped as she ran with Tsuyu and Ochako, "What was that?"

A blue blur with gelled black hair began to whiz among the trees, surrounding them with what appeared to be multiple versions of himself, but really, he was moving so fast that there was multiple frozen images of him surrounding them. His metallic tentacles were wrapped around trees, making him move with incredible speed.

The rest of the class kept running, as Tsuyu, Mina, and Ochako all froze, after having lagged behind all their friends with their slower speed.

They all gasped, seeing frozen images of Kozo surround them, hanging in the trees, before they all disappeared, and a single version of him landed in front of the three girls, the four of them still in their matching blue training suits.

Kozo said nothing, blinking and staring at them with his striking ice cold ocean blue eyes. They tried to run but black vines flew out from Kozo's body, wrapping around a circle of trees in seconds and keeping them locked in like sheep in a pen. Three purple tipped metallic black tentacles emerged from his neck, piercing all three of them in the shoulder with shocked expressions on their faces. Falling asleep from the serum, the three girls crumpled to the ground.

He blinked again calmly, writing down their names and a time on his clipboard.

9:03

He flew upwards into the air, his razor sharp vines willing him away as the class kept running.

Izuku looked over his shoulder while still sprinting with the class, "Where's Uraraka?"

Momo grunted, the class still running, "Yokiji must've picked them off!" She yelled to the group of students following her and Izuku, "Don't split up, we've lost them!"

Bakugo clenched his fists, "I'm going after them! I can take Kozo myself!" He split off running away in the direction they came from, his boots pattering the floor of the forest as he sprinted.

"Kacchan wait!" Izuku shouted, turning around and trying to run after him. Before he could react, Momo swept him off his feet, having the height difference to carry the scrawny boy easily.

"I'm sorry Midoriya, I'm not going to let you sacrifice your grade for his!" She shouted while carrying him, still running towards the center of the forest.

"Yao put me down!" He yelled writhing in her grasp as she ran carrying him.

..

Bakugo smiled, the blonde boy smirking arrogantly as he ran towards where Tsuyu, Mina and Ochako were all last seen.

 _I can take him. I can beat his ass and then get all the glory!_

Kozo was standing dead still on the leafy forest floor, crossing his arms while still holding his clipboard. Seeing Bakugo approach, he was ready to write another name down.

"You're dead new kiiiiid!" Bakugo felt rage flow through him like a volcano, before accelerating towards him, blasting forwards with a gleaming hot fist of fury.

Kozo smirked lightly.

Over fifteen metallic black vines flew out from his body and wrapped around Bakugo instantly, before pinning him to a tree with his Quirk. The black tentacles wrapped around the boy snapping his jaws like a madman, tying him to a tree. Bakugo grunted, writhing while pinned.

Bakugo was immobilized, unable to move as the black tentacles kept him pinned to the tree trunk. Kozo looked at his watch, waiting for a minute to pass.

Kozo clicked his pen when it did, writing down his name and a time.

9:06

He took the single black pod holding all of the vines pinning Bakugo to the tree off his neck, before pressing it to the tree trunk and letting it sit there like Mineta's grapes. Apparently Kozo still had the ability to control vines remotely, as the black pod continued to put pressure on Bakugo, the blonde bully still being squeezed to the tree.

Kozo took off into the air, becoming a blue training suited blur as his vines lifted him away, allowing him to move with unbelievable speed. His masculine voice resonated calmly in his head, the teen blurring from his speed.

 _Four down. Sixteen to go._

...


	8. Chapter 8: The Demon's Hunt

**Chapter Eight: The Demon's Hunt**

..

..

Shota Aizawa sat cross legged in front of the forest, not even flinching when his friend Hizashi Yamada, or Present Mic came up behind him and yelled, "Eraaaserhead! How are you doing my old friend?"

He wasn't teaching English to 1-A, as the class was running through the forest, but Shota still sipped his tea quietly looking into it, his sharp eyes attempting to find some shred of his class run in the tree line.

The remaining sixteen students all sprinted as fast as they could towards the center of the forest, wearing matching blue hero training suits. Kozo blurred up to a tree branch, his metallic black tentacles retreating back into his body as he thought calmly, his vision focusing on seeing Momo carrying a squirming Izuku.

 _Hm, looks like Yaoyorozu stopped his brave yet stupid sacrifice. Pointless, I'll just disqualify all of them._

A neatly gelled black haired blur zipped through the forest, his blue hero training suit with white lines across it barely visible as he willed himself towards the center of the forest. Kozo moved like a demon, speeding ahead of the class as his vines wrapped and unwrapped themselves around trees quickly, allowing for speedy mobility.

Hearing Bakugo scream in rage behind him, Izuku squirmed more intensely in Momo's grasp, as Todoroki and Tokoyami yelled the same thing at the same time, "I'm going after him!"

Kozo stopped, frozen in the air as his vines held him in place, before looking back and witnessing something.

 _That's totally illogical. No, wait a minute it isn't, they all think I'm waiting for them at the center of the forest. They're all heading for the extra credit submission. Should I pick them off or go for the larger prize?_

He kept flying towards the center of the forest, thinking the whole time.

 _Larger prize it is, I'd rather have fourteen names to write down rather than two._

Kozo checked his watch while flying.

 _It's only 9:13. I have plenty of time to take them all on. This should be easy._

Kozo reached the center of the forest, which was a large clearing. The clearing was what remained of a large body of water, the dried river bank long, wide, and mostly rockless. There, he was sitting calmly on a rock cross legged, with a huge boulder behind him to cover his back from attacks. Class 1-A got into their stances, fists and Quirks at the ready as Yokiji sat calmly, blinking as if they weren't even there.

Near the edge of the forest, Tokoyami activated Dark Shadow to prepare for a possible yet unlikely ambush from Kozo, while Todoroki ran to Bakugo yelling, "Hey! What happened to you?"

Bakugo growled while wrapped around the tree by multiple metallic vines, "That bastard new kid attacked me! He somehow had the speed to subdue me in a split second! When I get out of these tentacles..."

"Wait, you said he subdued you in seconds?" Shoto asked.

"Todoroki. Might wanna see this." Tokoyami murmured, standing over the group of passed out girls.

Tsuyu, Ochako and Mina were all lying face first on the ground.

"Are they..."

"No." Tokoyami muttered, the bird headed boy kneeling to press two fingers to Ochako's wrist, "They're just passed out."

They turned them over to see matching holes in their right shoulders, before Tokoyami made a quick assertion, "It's possible that Yokiji is fast enough to knock out multiple opponents at once."

"But if that's the case..."

Tokoyami and Todoroki looked at each other, before turning around and sprinting towards the center of the forest. Bakugo growled, baring his fangs and yelling over his tree trunk while they ran, "Hey! Let me out of here you bastards!" He just balled his fists being pinned to the tree by black tentacles and cursed under his breath, "Idiots."

The entire class readied themselves for an all out attack, before Rikido Sato ate some salt and let his muscles swell, getting ready to rush Kozo in a blind rage. Four students all attacked him from multiple angles, Mineta Minoru, Rikido Sato, Eijiro Kirishima, and Mezo Shoji all ran towards him yelling, getting ready to tackle him and subdue him.

Kozo just leaned against the rock behind his back, clicking his pen and getting ready to write names down. His ocean blue eyes flickered between his four yelling attackers and multiple black metallic tentacles extended from orbs on his neck.

Rikido Sato was tripped by an outstretched vine at his ankle, wrapping around it suddenly and tossing him aside to the edge of the shallow dried river bank. Mineta leaped into the air while trying to hurl grapes at the boy sitting in front of the rock, only for the vines razor sharp tips to pierce them like shish kebabs, neutralizing them mid air.

Eijiro was lucky, a tentacle flew out from Kozo and barely missed his shoulder. Mezo almost reached Kozo, but the boy just turned his head to him and sent three vines his way.

Mezo Shoji was lifted into the air, the vines tossing him away like a rag doll. He slid across the clearing in front of Momo and Izuku, both who gasped, "Shoji-kun!"

The blue turtlenecked boy grunted on the ground, his arms speaking, "He's too...fast."

Izuku's jaw almost hit the ground seeing Kozo sit there calmly after checking his watch. The stronger curly green haired hero tightened his fist, grunting and thinking.

 _With every one of his attacks, he just neutralizes more of us. He keeps eliminating the class one by one, making us weaker before going for the final strike. Yokiji's bleeding us to death slowly... Those tentacles are faster than I though, incredibly strong too to just throw Shoji aside like a puppy. This is going to be harder than I thought._

Tokoyami and Shoto showed up seconds later, "Is he here?"

Momo summoned a bow and arrow from mid air with her Quirk, "One shot to his shoulder, and he'll be out of action." She murmured in cold calculation, "He'll be fine, he has that orange healing serum of his."

"Yao are you insane?" Izuku looked to her.

"I won't kill him." Momo raised her bow with an arrow already readied at her fingertips aimed directly at Kozo's shoulder, "This arrow is just as deadly as those vines. But I can't miss, I've done archery since I was a child."

Shoto nearly passed out in shock at what happened. Momo had released the arrow right at Kozo's shoulder, but his light blue eyes saw this happening with razor sharp reaction. A black tentacle snapped through the air in the blink of an eye and had slapped the arrow aside like a stick.

"Those vines..." Shoto was clenching his fists, "They're the fastest thing's I've ever seen." He turned to his friends, "Guys, run. I'll take him myself."

Izuku protested, "No way -ack!" Momo carried him off and he protested on her shoulder, "Yao! Put me down I'm not letting Todoroki sacrifice himself!"

"Sorry! But this is for the best! The rest of you come on!" She yelled as her fellow UA students followed them into the forest.

Shoto was panting, breathing in heavily as fire flew off the left side of his body, "Yokiji! Promise me you won't hold back!"

Kozo just gripped his pen and prepared to write another name down on his notepad, checking the time to mark down when he knocked out his partner. Shoto sprinted towards him before pounding the ground in front of his assignment partner with an frost coated fist, sending a huge wave of ice towards him, attempting to freeze the tentacles.

Allowed by his metallic tentacles to avoid it, Kozo flew upwards like a daddy long legs and sent some sleeping serum like a jet black missile into Shoto's calf. After he'd collapsed onto the ground, Kozo wrote Shoto's name down with a time.

9:21.

Then he flew off into the forest searching for the rest of his fellow 1-A classmates, trying to knock them out of action one by one. Out of the shadows of the forest's treeline, tentacles wrapped around Mineta and dragged him into the darkness. The small teen then found a purple tipped black needle in his arm, knocked out not a second later.

"Why are we running!?" Izuku shouted while sprinting alongside Momo.

"We're not strong enough to face him at all! We have no choice but to flee!" She answered.

..

Kozo checked his list of names and ran down the number of students who hadn't yet been eliminated.

 _Hmm. There's still fifteen left. The strongest in the class are already out of action, Todoroki and Bakugo are both out. But what about Midoriya?...Might as well save the best for last I guess._

He flew through the trees lifted off his feet by his tentacles that kept rewrapping around new bases so quickly his body blurred.

A few paces off, Izuku shouted, "Okay everyone! If we all just take him together we can get him! Did you see how he picked off Mineta? We don't stand a chance running like this!"

Momo nodded, "Agreed! Everyone get into a circle!" She tossed aside her bow and arrow, and summoned a long metal pole hoping it would be enough to stop a demon the entire class already feared.

Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A formed a defensive ring so that Kozo couldn't come in an unexpected direction. Tokyoami got into his stance and activated Dark Shadow, as Yuga prepared his Navel Cannon. The rest of the class sat with awaiting Quirks, ready to defend themselves against Kozo when he came from any angle.

"Up here." Kozo murmured after he blurred up to a tree with his black tentacles. He dodged a strand of tape from Hanta Sero and blurred up to another tree, standing on top of a branch now he crossed his arms. His metallic black vines then let him zip down to the middle of the circle so quickly none of them could react in time.

Purple sleep serum filled tips knocked out Yuga, Hanta, and Mashirao Ojiro. Kozo zipped away into the darkness of the forest after whittling down the remainder of Class 1-A into eleven participating students. Just like he did every time he disqualified a student from the exam, he wrote down their name and the time it happened.

A single time sat next to three different names.

9:37.

Tokoyami shook his head at his knocked out friends as the other students shivered in fear, "He's far too fast for us to catch him in time. Our only hope is to split up in different directions, otherwise he'll come here and knock us all out one by one."

"Wait!" Izuku tried to stop this idea before everyone else sprinted away in different directions, "Yao wait a moment!" He ran up to her after the class dispersed.

"You can call me Momo, remember what I said at Kirishima's party?"

"Uh...okay," He kept running with her, "Do we even have a chance of winning?"

"Honestly? No." Momo smacked away a low tree branch in front of her face with her metal pole, "But at least we'll get taken down later not sooner with his strategy."

..

Rikido Sato and Denki Kaminari were both panting while hiding in the bushes from Kozo, "You think we lost him?" Denki whispered.

As Rikido nodded, a black haired shadow stood behind the bushes before sending regular black vines into them and picking up the two boys. Pinned to the trees, they struggled and grunted uncomfortably for a minute before Kozo wrote their names down and eliminated them from the practical exam. They were both left there like Bakugo, with remote black pods attached to their trees tightening tentacles around them.

..

The remainder of Class 1-A fell like flies, Koji Koda and Eijiro Kirishima raised their fists when they heard Kozo coming, their backs to a tree as Tenya Iida ran away with his speed boosting quirk. Kozo revealed a new side to his Quirk, that allowed him to become somehow even more fearsome. His vines wrapped around his tall body and already strong limbs and gave him increased speed, reflexes and strength, turning him into a melee machine.

Kozo zipped up to Koji and knocked him out with a chopping blow to his stomach, sending him flying away with his strength. Eijiro was far too slow to block the high kick sent to his forehead and he was knocked out.

Kozo sat on the main forest path in meditation, letting the students attack him one by one. Tenya Iida extended his fist outwards and tried to knock him out by running towards him with the engines he had in his calves. Kozo opened his ocean blue eyes and became a daddy long legs in the sky again with his vines, before sending multiple down to pin Iida to the ground.

While on the ground, Iida felt a vine enter his shoulder and inject sleeping fluid into him. The gel wearing proctor of the practical checked his notepad once more while in the air.

 _Only a couple more students left. And it's only eleven in the morning! I'm hoping Midoriya will put up a fight unlike everyone else, even Todoroki was a bore..._

He sat back down in a meditative pose, cross legged and calm with closed eyes.

 _I'll let them come to me. Makes it more fun, and my Quirk gives me instant reaction time so I should be fine._

Kozo heard a twig snap behind him and whipped his head around with opened eyes. Mezo Shoji's arm grunted as a sudden vine pierced his shoulder and injected him with sleeping fluid. Minutes later and Toru Hagakure was holding a tiny log up in the air and was about to clock him over the head with it, like everyone else, she was trying to gain extra credit for subduing him.

Only for Kozo to see a floating log and tie his vines around what looked like nothing, but was really a teenage girl. Toru struggled in the air while lifted by Kozo's metallic black tentacles, her struggling ending when a purple tipped sleeping vine pierced her calf and sent her off to invisible dreams.

He kept sitting there on the ground and finally noticed that the remaining four students were probably wise enough not to attack him and most likely get disqualified instead of the extra credit bonus for attacking him. He flew off into the trees again, looking for the next person to disqualify.

..

Tokoyami's purple shade monster tried to bat Kozo over the head with a fist, but he just swatted it away with a large set of vines. The bird headed student was pinned to the ground under tentacles, and purple serum knocked him unconscious. Kyoka Jirou was found shivering behind a tree in fright of the black haired monster that she knew came for her, but when it finally arrived, a single vine ended her train of thought and made her fall asleep.

...

Momo and Izuku were hiding behind a tree of their own observing this, and Momo whispered, "I'm going to go for the extra credit." Izuku wanted to grab her by the arm and stop her, but she tip toed over to Kozo as quietly as he could with his back turned to her. Momo used her long metal pole to hit him over the head with it after sneaking up on him, swinging it with everything she had.

It worked...

Almost.

He was indeed knocked out, resulting in happy cheers from the two remaining students Momo and Izuku, but then Kozo rose up off the ground rubbing the new lump on his head wincing, and the smiles were summarily wiped off. He lifted a struggling Momo into the air with his vine, and Izuku yelled while reaching for her from the tree, "Yao-Momo!"

She gasped when the vine entered the sole of her foot, and she fell limp to the floor.

"Momo!" Izuku ran to her and she laid knocked out across his legs with the back of her head in his palm. He looked up to Kozo, "Why haven't you attacked me already?"

"First I must congratulate you." Kozo crossed his arms and nodded, "You are the only remaining student who has not been disqualified from the practical exam. The reason why I haven't attacked you is because I've always wanted to fight someone who could match my speed and strength. As you know, I've defeated every single one of your friends in the class, and now only you remain. I saw how you took down Bakugo in your fight, you have the strongest Quirk I've seen. I'm offering you a choice, I'll meet you at the dried river bank where I took on the whole class. There we fight."

Izuku nodded instantly, "I'm not afraid of you Yokiji."

He blinked, "I'll see you there." Kozo said in his deep voice.

Izuku looked down to Momo's beautiful face as he slipped into deep thought.

 _Yao-Momo. I'll avenge your disqualification._

He looked up to the sun at its zenith in the sky.

 _It's not even midday, your grade must be terrible. And if yours must be awful for being taken out this early, so must everyone else's. I'll knock him out...and gain the extra credit for the entire class. The extra credit submission should be enough to save everyone's grades, and give me the best grade possible for this exam._

 _To see everyone taken out like they were nothing, to be eliminated effortlessly...and for Yao-Momo, the best student I know to be defeated like this, makes me so very angry..._

Izuku laid Momo gingerly on the forest floor and walked to the river bank where Kozo was waiting for him. The two boys were in their blue hero training suits and had looks on their faces with an equal level of calm. They got into their lowered and trained fighting stances in front of the boulder Kozo had sat in front of earlier.

His green eyes met Kozo's light blue ones in steady eye contact.

The midday sun gleamed brighter, casting long shadows across the dried riverbank. The staring contest between Izuku and Kozo continued, their fists extended outwards in preparation for the melee duel to come. Wind rustled through the trees, the forests leaves spinning through the air brimming with silence...before loud crackling noises echoed off Izuku's body.

Loud whirring whistling sounds filled the air as long green lines glowed on Izuku's skin beneath his blue hero training suit that matched everyone else's in Class 1-A's. It traveled all the way starting from his fists to his entire body. His fist tightened as he grunted and let some air escape his mouth, "Khh!" Tennis ball colored lightning glinted off his eyes that were now glowing the same color. All the anger inside him, the bullying from Bakugo, the lack of victories for becoming the hero he always wanted to be, and now the complete failure of his friends in this exam...

All led to the Izuku becoming the person who was never more motivated in his whole life to beat this new adversary.

"Kozoooo!" Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs while his fist extended off his chest, "I'm not going to hold back! So promise me that you'll fight back just as hard!"

Yokiji nodded to Midoriya, "I will."

The rings of obsidian around Kozo's light blue eyes glowed the same color and new black pods bubbled up from the new students skin on his neck and back. The blue material of his training uniform burst apart when vines left his back and began to twirl about behind him. Single large metallic black tentacles split apart into multiple, preparing for the fight. Kozo tightened his fists, as his jet black vines that matched the color of his gelled hair wrapped around his arms and legs and entire body, raising the speed and strength of his body tremendously.

 _If he's going to fight as hard as he can...Then dammit so will I...When the fight begins for real I'll send a few more vines his way, to see if he can neutralize them. Todoroki was too slow to freeze them, Bakugo's explosions couldn't stop them, all of Class 1-A couldn't stop them. Can Midoriya stop them?_

He saw how Izuku was twitching in anger with tightening muscles that cracked under his new found strength, seeming to now grow under his training uniform.

 _This power...I've never seen so much in one place..._

"Izuku!" Kozo shouted suddenly as they were both prepared to fight, "Let's do this!"

..

At the edge of the forest, Present Mic asked Sensei Aizawa a question, "Shota?"

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"If Yokiji is strong enough to take on an entire class by himself...Then how was this fair at all?"

"Hm." Shota Aizawa set his tea down in his plate, "Midoriya has unlocked a new part of Full Cowl. UA has reached a consensus that he is the strongest student here, and he should be able to take on any opponent no matter how strong. The question is, how strong exactly is Yokiji when at his full potential? And how strong is Midoriya when driven to a new height?"

This comparison glowed in Shota's mind.

Two brightly shining stars, one bright emerald green and the other shimmering sky blue twirled together in a night's sky as Sensei Aizawa kept murmuring calmly in his usual tone of voice, "When two Quirks clash it is nothing compared to the clash of two Super Quirks. When they collide it is like the impact of two meteors...but right here from where I'm sitting, I have no way of knowing this..."

Izuku and Kozo blurred up to each other across the dried river bank with readied fists, as Shota Aizawa finished his sentence, "Which meteor is stronger?"

..

...

...

 _A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. Thank you all so much for supporting this story, and a huge thanks to all those who followed and faved this story, I thank you all so much for helping me out! I'm dedicating the entirety of the next chapter to Kozo and Izuku's melee battle just to let you all know that._

 _Again, thank you so much for all the followers and faves it's very appreciated. Thank you for your help and patience, from The Jib Maestro._


End file.
